


Полюби себя

by commander_lils



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AroAce Jughead, Aromantic Character, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Gen, Self-Acceptance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils
Summary: Джагхеду восемь, когда он начинает подозревать, что не похож на других детей.





	Полюби себя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [self love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644294) by [queensyther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensyther/pseuds/queensyther). 



> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6099727)
> 
> Переведено на #AsexualAwarenessWeek  
> I love you my fellow a-spec people

Джагхеду восемь, когда он начинает подозревать, что не похож на других детей.

Они вместе с его лучшим другом Арчи качаются на качелях на школьном дворе, пока сам Арчи рассказывает о своей лучшей подруге Бетти, в которую он влюблен.

— Ну знаешь, мы всегда были друзьями с Бетти, но сейчас, я, кажется, влюбился в нее! — Арчи наблюдает за Бетти в компании девочек, которые играют в классики; его лицо светится от блаженного восхищения и влюбленности.

Джагхед прослеживает взгляд Арчи и наблюдает сцену, как Бетти, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, замечает Арчи и машет ему рукой с робкой улыбкой на лице. А Арчи с энтузиазмом машет в ответ и поворачивается к Джагхеду.

— Ну а у тебя что, Джагги? _Тебе_ кто-нибудь нравится?

Вопрос застает его врасплох. _Нравится_ ли кто-то Джагхеду?

Он задумывается над этой мыслью и осознает, что и представить себе не может, что должен чувствовать влюбленный человек. Чем это отличается от дружеских чувств? Как Арчи понял, что его чувства к Бетти отличны от его чувств к Джагхеду?

Джагхед смотрит в небо и обдумывает эти вопросы, пиная ногами песок под ногами.

Когда Арчи, кажется, начинает терять терпение и собирается что-то сказать, Джагхед честно отвечает:  
— Я... не знаю. А как ты понял, что влюблен в Бетти?

Арчи выглядит таким же озадаченным неожиданным вопросом, каким был Джагхед минутами ранее. Но он быстро приходит в себя и задумчиво хмурится. — Ну… я просто понял. В смысле, она очень милая, я хочу держать ее за руку, общаться с ней и водить ее на свидания, а еще я боюсь выглядеть глупым перед ней, потому что хочу ей понравится, понимаешь?

Джагхед не понимает. Слушая речь Арчи, Джагхед осознает, что никогда не чувствовал ничего такого, что описывает Арчи.

Одна только мысль о том, чтобы держать девочку за руку или ходить с ней на свидания, которые Джагхед видит по телевизору, отвращает его. А мысль, чтобы девочка была в него влюблена… пугает.

Джагхед не говорит этого Арчи, да и не особо хочет. Он понимает, что влюбляться в девочек — это нечто само собой разумеющееся для мальчиков его возраста, и вдруг Арчи решит, что он странный, раз не понимает таких очевидных вещей.

— А, вот оно как. Понятно. Я, наверное, пока ни в кого не влюблен, — говорит Джагхед; он даже почти не врет.

Арчи весело улыбается. — Не парься, Джаг! В нашем классе море красивых девочек! Ты точно влюбишься в одну из них, если заговоришь с ней, а потом я помогу вам устроить свидание, идет?

Джагхед кивает и слабо улыбается. Отношения — это то, что ему надо захотеть, что в конце концов случится, что Арчи ждет от него — так почему одна только мысль влюбиться в девочку кажется ему такой нереальной?

***

Джагхеду четырнадцать, когда он начинает всерьез задумываться о своей сексуальной ориентации.

Почти сразу после того разговора шесть лет назад Джагхед перестает переживать о влюбленностях и свиданиях. Все-таки он всего лишь ребенок, разве отношения это не для взрослых? Джагхед убеждает себя в том, что захочет быть с кем-то когда вырастет.

И все же сейчас Джагхеду четырнадцать, а он все так же не хочет иметь ничего общего с отношениями.

Или с сексом, если быть честным. Потому что он в очередной раз не может понять всеобщую одержимость чем-то. Все разговоры о девушках, любви и романах с каждым годом становятся все хуже и хуже. Теперь он вынужден мириться с жизнью, которая вращается вокруг всего этого _и_ секса, что, откровенно говоря, вызывает у него рвотные позывы.

С этим особенно трудно справиться, если ты дружишь с Арчи Эндрюсом — одним из самых сексуально-озабоченных людей, которых он встречал. Фигурально выражаясь.

— Джагхед, ты _видел_ новенькую? Я слышал, что она красотка, но это просто охренеть! — говорит Арчи, пока они вместе идут на другой урок.

Джагхед вздыхает и бросает Арчи беспристрастный взгляд. — Арчи, ты же знаешь, что меня это мало интересует. Я не так сильно, как вы, подвержен гормонами, вот серьезно.

Джагхед давно уже перестал притворяться или подыгрывать любым словам Арчи, нравится ему это или нет. Это уже какой-никакой прогресс. Слишком много сил уходит на то, чтобы быть кем-то другим и врать всем, включая самого себя, о своих чувствах. Особенно во время общения с лучшим другом.

Обычно Арчи смеется и продолжает болтовню, словно не расслышал Джагхеда, но в этот раз он смотрит на него со странным выражением лица. Джагхед хочет что-то сказать, но Арчи резко хватает того за руку и утягивает за собой в мужской туалет, при этом захлопывая за собой дверь.

— Арчи? Что ты… — Джагхед замолкает, в смятении наблюдая за тем, как Арчи проверяет, есть здесь кто или нет. Убедившись, что они одни, Арчи поворачивается к Джагхеду; выражение его лица слишком серьезное — несвойственное для него.

— Послушай, Джагхед… Я хочу тебя кое о чем спросить.

Джагхед молча ждет, наблюдая, как Арчи подбирает нужные слова, глубоко вздыхает и смотрит на него решительным взглядом.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь поделиться со мной чем угодно? Ты мой лучший друг, несмотря ни на что, и я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что это… так будет всегда.

— Арчи… о чем ты? — Джагхед начинает конкретно нервничать. Почему Арчи неожиданно стал таким серьезным?

— Джагхед. Ты гей?

Джагхед непонимающе смотрит на него. К чему он это спрашивает? Смех, да и только, Джагхеду не нравятся парни, ему нравятся...

Только вот Джагхед не может сказать, что когда-то влюблялся в девушек. Ни разу он не думал об отношениях с девушкой, да и, в принципе, сама идея романтических отношений ему не нравится. Может ли это быть связано с тем, что он предпочитает парней?

Это идея сбивает его с толку еще сильнее, чем раньше. Почему Джагхед никогда не предполагал, что, может быть, он не заинтересован девушками, потому что ему нравятся парни?

— Джагхед? Эй, ты со мной? — голос Эндрюса врывается в размышления Джагхеда и возвращает того в реальность. Арчи обеспокоенно хмурится и кладет руку на его плечо.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне обо всем. Нет ничего неправильного в том, чтобы быть геем и... я просто хотел сказать, что это не имеет для меня никакого значения, — говорит Арчи.

Джагхед качает головой. — Арчи, я… я не знаю. В смысле, я никогда об этом не задумывался.

— Хорошо, не спеши. Я буду рядом, когда ты поймешь себя.

На сердце у Джагхеда теплеет от слов Арчи, и он наконец-то улыбается. — Я знаю, Арч. А теперь пошли на занятие. Если я снова опоздаю, меня оставят после уроков.

Арчи кивает и улыбается, затем открывает дверь, и они отправляются в кабинет биологии.

Только уже после всех уроков, когда Джагхед оказывается в одиночестве в своей комнате, у него появляется возможность обдумать слова Арчи и решить, прав тот или нет.

Джагхед думает об этом. Он пытается представить, как он нервничает рядом с парнем, в которого влюблен, держит его за руку, идет на первое свидание, разделяет с ним первый поцелуй. Даже пробует представить что-то более интимное, но...

Ничего. Джагхед всеми силами пытается почувствовать хоть что-то от этих мыслей, но… Безуспешно. Эти фантазии даже начинают казаться ему неприятными, и он хочет перестать об этом думать, но ведь так не должно быть — эти мысли не должны его тревожить. Именно так ощущаются его вынужденные фантазии о девушках. И как это понимать, если мысли о парнях кажутся абсолютно такими же, как и о девушках? Ведь он только что почувствовал такое же отрицание как романтических, так и сексуальных чувств к своему полу?

И все же в голове мелькает мысль, что он просто не знает, как ощущает себя влюбленный человек и что значит влюбиться. Когда Арчи продемонстрировал истинную заботу, любовь и поддержку к Джагхеду, и Джагхед почувствовал, словно сердце того и гляди вырвется наружу от осознания, что Арчи беспокоится о нем, ведь он потрясающий друг — можно ли это считать романтическим влечением? Влюблен ли Джагхед в Арчи?

Джагхед пытается представить отношения с Арчи и моментально бросает эту затею, фыркая при каждой мысли. Да, конечно Джагхед любит Арчи, но не в этом смысле… наверное?

Джагхед разочарованно стонет и утыкается лицом в подушку. Как же ему понять, если он не знает, что чувствует влюбленный человек? Джагхед не думает, что влюблен в Арчи, но как он может быть уверен наверняка? Он правда надеется, что не влюблен. Только представьте влюбиться в своего лучшего друга-гетеросексуала. Это же просто отстой.

Джагхед вздыхает и встает, чтобы принести ноутбук. Самое время, чтобы поискать информацию.

Спустя полчаса Джагхед приходит к выводу, что, слава богу, он не влюблен в лучшего друга — это одновременно сильно успокаивает и немного разочаровывает.

Джагхед не хочет быть влюбленным в Арчи, просто это значит, что он так и не сдвинулся с мертвой точки.

Разве возможно, чтобы… тебе никто не нравился? Джагхед никогда в жизни не встречал такого человека или даже слышал о ком-то, кто чувствует то же, что и он. Может… это с ним что-то не так?

Вместо продолжительного угнетения себя этой мыслью, Джагхед решает еще раз воспользоваться помощью своего прекрасного друга — Google.

Он кликает на строку поиска и вводит: «возможно ли не чувствовать сексуальное влечение?»

Он нажимает ввод и первая ссылка, которая привлекает его внимание, — это сайт под названием asexuality.org. Джагхед нажимает на ссылку и приступает к изучению.

В общем. Асексуальность — это определение или самоопределение людей, которые не испытывают половое влечение. Степень асесуальности варьируется от полного отвержения секса и мыслях о нем до предпочтения заниматься сексом для удовлетворения физических потребностей, удовлетворения своих партнеров или для зачатия ребенка и любых других причин. Чем больше Джагхед читает об этом, тем сильнее он понимает, что это полностью описывает его.

В статьях также говорится, что существуют асексуалы, которые чувствуют романтическое влечение и желают заводить отношения, и те, которые нет — их называют «аромантик-асексуалами».

Определенные термины, которые описывают то, кем он является, кем он должен быть, и само понимание того, что он не один такой, как никогда прежде, придают Джагхеду сил и уверенности в себе. Джагхед ищет информацию часами, читает почти все, что находит на сайте, затем переходит на другие сайты и читает уже истории самих асексуалов и аромантик-асексуалов, которые описывают свой жизненный опыт. Это все кажется таким знакомым Джагхеду, что у него голова идет кругом.

Конечно Джагхед не особо стесняется того, что не увлечен девушками, как все парни в классе, но это не значит, что он никогда не задавался вопросом, почему это не так. Ему было интересно, когда же ему начнут нравится девушки, словно это само собой разумеющееся и в конце концов точно случится.

Но сейчас Джагхед знает, что это вряд ли когда-то произойдет, и эта мысль его больше не пугает. Раньше он лишь хотел знать наверняка, кем он является и принимать себя тем, кем окажется, и наконец-то он понял, что существуют люди, которые не испытывают влечения к другим людям. И само осознание того, что с ним все в порядке… как глоток свежего воздуха.

Джагхед отказывается притворяться тем, кем не является; и даже если это значит быть «белой вороной» среди ровесников — это не имеет значения. Он не станет скрывать, кто он такой… не собирается сторониться того, что он аромантик и отвергающий секс асексуал, потому что он хочет жить спокойной жизнью, любить свою жизнь и не имеет значения сколько сил потребуется — он не собирается терять себя.

Кроме того, в чем смысл жить, если не любишь себя таким, какой ты есть... да к черту мнение остальных. В противном случае лучше вообще не жить, думает Джагхед, и на этой мысли выходит из дома, чтобы уговорить Арчи купить ему гамбургер у Попса.


End file.
